warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rainear
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse RE:Wiki Needs Help Erm, what do you need help with? ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) please reply via my talk page :x :Okay, what do you mean by the comments? And I'm not having any problems editing anything. =o ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Terribly sorry, but I cannot find writing anywhere saying how, you can try asking on the Central Forums, and to edit people's user level you use ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Wait! I think I found something. Add body.page-Main_Page#article-comments-wrapper { display: none; } to the MediaWiki:Monaco.css ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::And it doesn't really matter. BTW is this warriors as in the cat books? =o ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, sure then I guess. :3 I remember reading the first book of the series, and it was epic :D! ZamorakO_o(talk) 04:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) D:! It is still there for me D: Is it for you? =o ZamorakO_o(talk) 05:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I would, but I haven't finished reading the series, and I'm not much of a writer. ZamorakO_o(talk) 05:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, I just don't wanna make a fan fiction thingy on something I've never finished. ZamorakO_o (talk) 05:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) New logo --Fandyllic 10:32 PM PST 23 Aug 2010 Experienced Admin request. Im Danalex and i saw that you requested a experienced administrator. I have been admin for many web pages and i want to help you. Contact me on my user talk or my mail. Administrator request. It's me, Danalex and i can help this Wikia with coding, tidying and fixing links and pages. This user is also waiting human AWB user permission, and when i can use AWB , then i can help you with AWB too. I also have a bot called Danabot that im working on. I coded Danabot in the Python language. Danabot doesn't have AWB permission yet because i used it before the check page mandatory. No, i have NEVER been reported for vandalism anything bad for wikia.--Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 16:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) If i were editing an article, i would fix the page and contribute with my knowledge and even make new artwork in photoshop. If i first begin with an intresting article, i can almost not stop. RE:Request "Could you help with project charcter art/contests please" What do you want done? ZamorakO_o (talk) 16:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin I will prove myself to be helpful. I'll start edititing right now.--Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 16:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Charcat Im on it!--Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 17:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What shall the charcat template be used for? --Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 17:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I suggest that you protect the main page from vandalism. --Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 20:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Source edit this page to find it if it is not displayed. --Regards, Daniel Isaksen,(Danalex). 23:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Let's see... Now use the information above to insert data. ZamorakO_o (talk) 17:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) And it might work. If it doesn't you should ask the people over at w:c:warriors for help D: ZamorakO_o (talk) 17:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Main page Why isn't the main page protected anymore? I dont think that the users should be able to edit the front page because of vandalism. :On this wiki, there is no vandalism as of yet. Besides, assume good faith :3 ZamorakO_o (talk) 03:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:? I remember getting a message yesterday saying something about image uploading being down. ZamorakO_o (talk) 03:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :You told me the same thing twice. ZamorakO_o (talk) 03:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Then I haven't got the slightest clue. Ask here. ZamorakO_o (talk) 03:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It was just mainetance... --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 12:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Need help? Is there anything i can help with? --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 12:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not a too good artist...--Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 17:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Book cover Its purrrrr-fect!! Hee hee, get it Purrrrr-fect. Fiercestar [[User Talk:Fiercestar_RiverClan|''My Talk!]] I saw the comment on WRW Wolf Role... Blah Blah Tired of typing.Fiercestar [[User Talk:Fiercestar_RiverClan|''My Talk!]] Fiercestar's Journey Hey can you finish the discriptions and add the rest of the warriors ''from Bluestar's Prophecy. please I need help! Fiercestar [[User Talk:Fiercestar_RiverClan|''My Talk!]] Re: BOok COver Wow! I'd appreciate it! Thank u!! 21:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC)(Tawny not logged in) Okay! Here's the deets!! Title: Tawnycloud's Prophecy Author: Tawny (not totallytawnypelt99, Tawny) Cover Art: A dark brown cave with two black outlines of cats (i.e. see the picture ------------> and like they're creeping out like their something spooky there. Pelt Color: Mottled Brown tabby with random flecks of darker brown, lighter brown, black and white. Gender: She-cat Eye Color: Yellow Scars/Battle Damage: Nick in one ear, scar over her right eye (in the kittehs POV) Yeah, so I hope u have fun with it! EarthbenderTawny Style! 00:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I REALLY love it!!! EarthbenderTawny Style! 15:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yess WOHOOO! I finally got AWB permission so i will be helping more now. --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 19:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) wow thnks wow thanks, the book cover looks awsome! XD (ya i like using that face alot haha) Thanks alot, but just one thing i saw (dosnt matter though) is that Spottedstar was spelt like Spottedstari or something like that. no promblem though. thanks agin Wow... Look! Another warriors fanon wiki! http://warriorscatsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fanon_Wiki Warriors fanon wiki --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 14:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) Hi here is the info if you need anything else about it tell me I might be on wolf roleplaying wiki :) Title : The hidden moon Name of user : Appleleaf What it looks like : It's backround looks like Bluestar's Prpophecy backround and there a full moon with some clouds in the sky and and the cat on the cover looks like the pose that your's is in Name instead of Warriors : Power of the stars Cat pic : Sorreltail only the ginger is grayish silver and the black is black and the white is white and apple green eyes is that it I don't think so but just tell me k :) Appleleaf 20:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Just try your best I think it would be easy and for the patches look at her kit pic that might help (Maybe) :) Appleleaf 23:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok nevermind about that you can do the cats on Bluestar' Prophecy and what about a few pine trees and the stars and full moon would that be easyer or just the same because a long time ago I drew it but it got thrown away : ( Appleleaf 00:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I love it but could you add grass so the cats aren't flying LOL Appleleaf 00:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) om that makes no sense Cloud$hine 20:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ok Thanks for showing me this. Burnedstar here, Thanks for showing me this. Burnedstar here, Just wanted to thank you for showing me this place. I have lots of cats the are (Role Play) RP cats. Is it ok if i post them here on this website? Hi!Ummm,I'm new to this place,and with no idea how to make fanfiction(Like Rainears path),or get a book cover to go along with it,i'm lost.Sry to bother you,but,plz help![[User:Pumpkinflight|Pumpkinflight Don't Worry, Be Happy! ]] 21:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Book Jacket! Okay,I'll take you up on that offer. Pumpkinflights Remorse Pumpkinflight Hmmmmm...Leafbare with patches of snow on the ground. Scarlet ...Darkish Ginger with a long scar running up her ear;very fluffy Darkish ginger A white stripe in her headfur,like Rainear...and a long scar running up her ear Female!!!!! Lavender Oh,and a scar running across her jawline to the left,the side of her face she's turning. Hope you can help!!!! Oh,and WHERE exactly can you make fanon books,like a special button???? [[User:Pumpkinflight|Pumpkinflight Don't Worry, Be Happy! ]] 21:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi um can you make me a book jacket too : D *Leafpool* 23:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok well here you go Title : Leafpool's Promise Cat on cover : It's Leafpool on the cover only fluffy ( the box lavender ) Backround : I seen Appleleaf's could it be like that only the one cat is siting on the ground and it's like Appleleaf's and is that it but thank you *Leafpool* 01:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so so so much *Leafpool* 01:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Rainear Hi Rainear ^.^ can you make the story page with the allegiances too *Leafpool* 20:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thnx!!!!!!! Oh my gosh thank you so much I love it!Sry,but I always get very happy when someone does a gesture of kindness toward me.It's just my nature.So,again,thnx!!!![[User:Pumpkinflight|Pumpkinflight Don't Worry, Be Happy! ]] 02:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ i Hi Rainear I was wondering if you could do that for me and sorry if I'm any trouble *Leafpool* 00:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm Snow mist but you can call me Snowy or Snowkit but could you make me one of those charart that you have it's a blue cat on the top left hand corner. Snowmist 00:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I forgot to tell you, could you make me a book cover it's called Destiny of Snowmist. It has allegiances with it too. Snowmist 00:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi um can I get one of those character pages please if your on write back when you get this. Berrymist 01:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Um ok here Clan : Rainclan Past : Kittypet 'Names '''Kittypet : Berry Kit : Berrykit Apprentice : Berrypaw Warrior : Berrymist Queen : Berrymist '''Family '''Mother : Morningpool Father : Lightningfur Sisters : Stormstrike, Feathercloud Brother : Smokeheart Mate : Emberwing Daugthers : Mintkit, Cherrykit, Sunnykit, Honeykit Descripion (I will be doing it by each rank so I guess Kittypet will be first) Berry : is a small, fluffy, beautiful, young creamy-brown and white tabby she-kit with dusty-blue eyes Markings : None Rank : Kittypet (think thats all you need) thanks B) Berrymist 19:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Rainear! I'm going to make a page for my cat Sorrelsplash, and when I finish, can you add it to the character page? I don't want to be a bother. Thanks! -Sorrelsplash Book Cover request Hi Rainear!I have a book cover request! Title: Minnowstream's Destiny Author: By Minnowstream Cover Art: sunny sky with a river and green grass beisde the river Picture Background Color: Light Blue Pelt C: light gray with a white chest Pelt Markings: dark gray stripes Gender: female Eye C: bright green eyes Scars/Battle Damage: none Thanks!Minnowstream Swim like a fish 02:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Title: Sorrelsplash's Destiny Author: Sorrelsplash Coverart: A dark night sky, with stars and at the bottom a field of grass. Picture Color Background- Purple Pelt color: Black Pelt Markings: You can't see my paws, or the tip of my tail! But the little truft of hair at the top can be gray! Gender: She-cat or Female Eye Color: Blue Scar's/Battle Damage: None Thanks a billion! -Sorrelsplash Cloudpool's Star Title: Cloudpool's Star Author: Cloudpool Coverart:dark night with white shining stars and a grassy field Picture Color Background:Dark Blue Pelt color: White with black spotted fur Pelt Markings: black spotted fur Gender: Female Eye Color: Dark Blue Scar's/Battle Damage: None Thanks!Cloudpool 01:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Main Text:Cloudpool Main Text C: Turquoise Main Text Outline: Aquamarine Extra: none Small Text:Reach for the Stars Small Text C: Navy Thanks!Cloudpool 02:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Rainear,thanks for the siggie!Cloudpool Reach for the Stars 05:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Book Request Title: Birdwing's Promise Author: Birdwing Cover Art: Dark sky with white shining stars and a cat gazing at the star Picture Background Color: Green Pelt C: light brown tabby Pelt Markings: tabby stripes Gender: females Eye C: green eyes Scars/Battle Damage: none Thanks Rainear!Birdwing 02:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Title: Nightstar's Secret Author: Nightstar Cover: A dark sky, with snow falling and a snow covered floor. Color Picture Background: Blue Pelt Color: Black Pelt Markings: White tipped ears, silver spots over eyes. Gender: She-cat Eye Color: Gray eyes Scars/Battle Damage: None Thanks! ~Nightstar Author: Echofeather Cover: A dark sky with white stars and four trees on a grassy field Color Picture Background: Aqua For the picture,could you draw humans instead of cats?If not,can you just put the title of the book,the author,and the cover picture.Thanks!Echofeather Be ready for anything! 12:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Getting things in order ok well ever since if recemended your site to my sumo friends, iv noticed that we have alot of new members, im i think you should have a post blog, that all new members must report to talking about their book cover cuz i noticed that some people have just started storyies, have no book cover or allegince cuz they didnt tell u. I hope this can help with the new handful of members on the site...now i think i have to work on finishing my site lolz XD Siggie Request Main Text: Echofeather Main Text C: Teal Main Text Outline: Blue Extra: none Small Text: Be Ready for Anything! Small Text C: Teal Thanks!Echofeather 13:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) New book/short story cover So I wrote a litte thing about the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Could you Make the cover, please? Title: The Battle of StarClan and the Dark Forest Author: Fiercestar Cover Art: Example:A Dark Forest with red, glowing eyes bettween the trees. Picture Background Color: I'm not sure, make it a good color to go with the Dark Forest Cat: Lionblaze (he's baisically the main character during the fight) Fiercestar [[User Talk:Fiercestar_RiverClan|''My Talk!]]